1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber patch panel. More particularly, it relates to a fiber patch panel that is mountable on a rack and a wall.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Fiber optic patch panels take fiber bundles and terminate them in a format that makes the individual fibers accessible, generally by terminating the fiber into a standardized connector which is then inserted into the appropriate adapter for the connection. Currently, patch panel products are application specific; that is, either the housing is designed to mount to a wall or a rack, but not both. This causes contractors to hold inventory of two types of patch panels. Furthermore, when used in outside plant enclosures, only custom solutions are available.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a fiber patch panel that is mountable on a rack as well as a wall without requiring substantial modifications.